


Texting and Messages

by Kaioken95



Series: Davekat Week 2020 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Davekat Week, Davekat Week 2020, Developing Relationship, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Dirk Strider, Mentioned John Egbert, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Short, Short & Sweet, Texting, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: A series of short messages between Dave and Karkat in their domestic blissDay 4 for Davekat Week 2020: Free Day
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Davekat Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079612
Kudos: 19





	Texting and Messages

Dave was chilling with his bro and John. They were in the middle of an intense game, a bucket of flaming hot doritos between and a pair of 2 litre bottles of mountain dew. His focus was on the screen, at least until he heard the familiar message chime from his phone, he ignored it for a bit, big mistake. They take a break after winning their 3rd round and Dave decides to answer the messages he was getting from Karkat...

** carcinoGeneticist [CG] began a conversation with turntechGodhead [TG] **

  
CG: YOU FUCKER  
CG: DID YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE YOU GET AWAY WITH IT. DID THOSE FEW BRAIN CELLS YOU HAVE LEFT LET OUT A WEAK WHISPER AND SAY, “LET’S TRY AND FOOL KARKAT”.  
TG: what?  
TG: babe.  
TG: what are you talking about?  
CG: DON’T YOU DARE PLAY FUCKING DUMB WITH ME!  
CG: I KNOW!!!  
TG: karkat  
TG: sweetie  
TG: light of my life  
TG: i seriously have no idea what you’re talking about  
TG: gonna have to enlighten me on the situation  
CG: MY MOVIES  
CG: YOU THINK I WOULDN’T NOTICE  
CG: FOR THE PAST 3 FUCKING WEEKS YOU’VE BEEN SYSTEMATICALLY TAKING MY MOVIES AND GIVING THEM AWAY, OR THROWING IN THE TRASH.  
TG: what?  
TG: no  
TG: i would never  
TG: do that  
TG: you sure you haven’t been misplacing those shitty movies  
CG: JADE TOLD ME YOU TRADED AWAY SEVERAL OF MY DVDS TO ROXY IN EXCHANGE FOR APPLES TO MAKE APPLE JUICE!  
TG: karkat i swear on john’s life  
TG: I did not trade away half your romcom collection in exchange for juicy apples  
CG: HUH? THAT’S FUNNY,I NEVER SAID THEY WERE THE ROMCOM MOVIES…  
TG: shit  
CG: I’M ABOUT TO PUT ALL YOUR VINTAGE RECORDS AND TURNTABLE ON EBAY.  
TG: whoa  
TG: hold on  
TG: don’t do that  
CG: YOU HAVE 2 HOURS TO ALL MY DVDS BACK IN MINT CONDITION OR I’M SELLING YOUR SHIT FOR THE HANDSOME PRICE $0.99 PLUS EXPRESS SHIPPING.  
TG: fuck  


* * *

Karkat was sitting on the sofa, dressed in a dark red jumper and shorts, and a pair of long bright red knee high socks, he was alone in the living room having the TV on for background noise, not really paying attention to what was on. A few unnatural noises rumbling from his stomach, his tired eyes glance down, he was hungry and there wasn’t anything quick to snack on, and he didn’t have the patience to cook something that would take too long.

Besides, he decides to message Dave to see how he’s gonna be. The other had finished work and was on his way home, he was probably going to pick something to eat. Before he could even open his message a ‘PING’ and quick vibration from his phone and it’s a message from his boyfriend.

** turntechGodhead [TG] began a conversation with carcinoGeneticist [CG] **

TG: hey im gonna get dinner what do you whaddya want?  
CG: YOU READ MY FUCKING MIND. I WAS JUST ABOUT TO MESSAGE YA TO PICK SOMETHING UP.  
TG: oh yeah i totally read your mind a  
TG: im thinking chinese or pizza   
TG: unless you wanna recommend a third option  
CG: NOPE, I’M IN THE MOOD FOR PIZZA. JUST GO WITH THAT.  
TG: cool   
TG: do you want me to get any sides and what do you want to drink  
CG: YEAH GET SOME NACHOS AND DR. PEPPER  
CG: HURRY BACK.  
TG: aw you missing me don't worry i’ll be home soon x  
CG: WHAT?   
CG: NO. I WANT YOU TO HURRY UP WITH MY FOOD! I’M STRAVING AND YOUR THE FUCKING DELIVERY BOY SO MOVE IT OR ELSE YOUR NOT GETTING YOUR TIP.  
TG: haha  
TG: your so funny you should definitely change your careers  
CG: HEY. I HAVE TO SPEND ALL DAY IN A LECTURE HALL FULL OF BRAIN DEAD INSUFFERABLE ASSHOLE BEFORE HAVING EVEN MORE INSUFFERABLE ASSHOLE AS A TEACHER MAKE ME READ PARTS OF MY ASSIGNMENTS IN FRONT A MASS OF SQUAWKING GOBBLEBEASTS AS A FORM PEER PRESSURE AND PUBLIC HUMILIATION.  
CG: AND STILL I NAIL THAT PRESENTATION WITH MY HAMMER RIGHT THROUGH HIS CHEST AND PROCEED TO LEAVE THE HALL FLIPPING OFF EVERYONE AS I MAKE MY GRAND EXIT!  
TG: i’ll bring a tub of ice cream too  
CG: COOKIE AND CREAM AND I’M NOT SHARING…  
TG: ;D  


* * *

Dave was sitting under the bus shelter, no sound could be heard but the endless pouring of the rainfall above them. The skies were nothing but dark grey, the rain looked like it was gonna last all week, he was hoping to be home before then the light drizzle became a heavy downpour. He was wearing warm comfy sweatpants, a thick cotton hoodie, his favourite one with a red gear as the logo, the shoulders and hood were soaked from the rain. 

It was freezing, and just how long was this bus gonna be, this was the situation in which Dave wished he had a car, with a strong heating system. He then takes out his phone again to check how long the bus would be, the device was even colder, the ends of his fingers were red becoming numb as he tapped away on his screen, the live map said that the bus would be arriving in about 10 minutes, but it might as well say 1 hour, it felt like it was gonna be forever. 

Just then, he got a message ping from Karkat.

** carcinoGeneticist [CG] began a conversation with turntechGodhead [TG] **

CG: HEY, WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW? IT’S GETTING REALLY BAD OUT THERE?  
TG: oh tell me about it  
TG: i know i needed a shower but this is just ridiculous   
TG: the water has soaked through my clothes my undergarments and my skin  
CG: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU RIGHT NOW? TELL ME YOUR NOT ACTUALLY OUT THERE IN THAT SHIT?  
TG: kicked off my shoes and playing in the rain twirling around in the mud  
TG: ...  
TG: nah im just waiting for the bus  
TG: im under a shelter but its cold and wet and need snuggles  
CG: WHY DON’T YOU JUST GET A TAXI? HOW LONG UNTIL THE BUS SHOWS UP?   
TG: brilliant why didn’t i think of that  
TG: except it too expensive and it would be even longer for a taxi  
TG: its a few more minutes until the bus should arrive  
CG: OKAY. WELL IN THAT CASE I’LL HAVE SOME CLOTHES READY FOR YOU WHEN YOU GET IN. WE’LL WASH THOSE SOAKED CLOTHES AND GET YOU SOMETHING HOT TO EAT TOO.  
TG: aww   
TG: thanks a lot that sounds really good right about now  
CG: NO WORRIES. LAST THING WE NEED IS YOU GETTING A COLD, SO JUST TRY AND KEEP WARM AND I’LL SEE YOU SOON OKAY.  


* * *

Dave was staring up at the ceiling of their bedroom, his eyes half open, unfocused as he just stared into space. His partner was sleeping peacefully next to, snoring but too loud, along with odd grumble or moan, Dave glances over to the troll, Karkat had his back to him, laying on his side while Dave on was his back, a small smile on his face, Dave reaches for Karkat, running his fingers through the other’s messy hair, stroking it. This caused a reaction from the sleeping troll, he instinctively tilted his head in the direction of Dave, his ears flicked much like a cat’s. 

God, how could be so fucking cute he wondered, his smile widening. Quietly he sits up so as not to disturb Karkat, he goes to the dresser on his side of the bed, on top of it were his shades, a digital clock that read: 02:15 AM, some pieces of paper, and a small red box. He takes it into his hand, opening it up to reveal a pair of gold rings, simple bands nothing too fancy or extravagant, after so many years of being together, the love he had for Karkat, the friendship and comfort he felt towards the other. At the end of the week, he would propose to his boyfriend and they would hopefully start the next chapter of their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> A very short and simple piece, feeling a little exhausted so I decided to take it easy with the prompt, since it was a free day, I wrote this look in to Dave and Karkat in an AU setting.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this entry.


End file.
